Finding something better
by DancingDuck98
Summary: Jenny falls through a rift in time and finds torchwood on the other side. Jack and Ianto are a couple. Will Owen and Tosh make it happen? Gwen is with Rhys. Some Ianto family moments. Follows series two, but with Changes due to the appearance of Jenny. What will the new dynamic mean for the team?
1. Chapter 1 Rift crash

Okay this is a torchwood story with Jenny from Doctor who, because I was curious about her and I am _obsessed _with torchwood. It starts just before the second series, during the time that Jack is with the Doctor experiencing the year that never was. Please give me some reviews! Who's your favourite character? First reviewer gets a mention.

….

With laser fire on her tail, Jenny turned the ship sharply, attempting to lose her pursuers. After stopping for a refuel on Kaltazar, she had been followed by a band of what appeared to be space pirates, feared gangs of violent scavengers who would incapacitate your ship and sell what was left as scrap parts. She had a decision, take the ship through the asteroid belt and risk smashing it to pieces, or stay in open space where sooner or later one of the gun turrets was going to hit it's mark. She didn't have time to make the decision as a laser hit one of the propulsion jets, and she spun off into the oncoming asteroids.

She closed her eyes and waited for death, time passing, she could count every second of it with her time lord brain functions. Point five of a second until impact. Point four. Point three. Point –

She was burning, a white hot heat, and her head felt like it was being cleaved in two, and the seconds, minutes, hours, years, centuries, millennia wound backwards in her mind as she crashed through a rift in time.

…

Ianto sat nursing his coffee, Gwen and Owen were sat in Jack's office, bickering about the fieldwork paper work. "Are you alright?" Ianto looked up to see Tosh standing above him, smiling down at him placidly. He nodded, and she handed him a muffin before settling down next to him on the hub's sofa. "You need to eat, I worry about you Ianto. And I'm pretty sure Jack wouldn't –"

"None of us know what Jack would or would not have wanted. He's gone. He left us," Ianto cut her off.

"I'm finding it hard too. I'm so scared Ianto, If UNIT find out that Jack has left, then they might put me back in prison. His overseeing me was part of the conditions for my release. He knew that and he still left us," Tosh sniffed. Ianto pulled her into a hug.

"Shush. Please don't worry Tosh. We won't let them take you Toshiko," he soothed as she snuffled into his shirt collar. "Are you okay?"

"I am Ianto, thank you. You're a really good friend, so loyal. I can't tell Owen, he'll only get angry, and Gwen and I don't really talk…"

Ianto nodded in understanding.

Owen Burst out of Jack's office, Gwen hot on his heels. "No! I do all the autopsy shit, and I should not have to do all the field paperwork as well. Tosh does the tech papers, I do the medical papers, Teaboy does the archive documenting, and he files all our shit, so you are not passing the fieldwork files onto me, I don't care if you want to go home early!" He stomped off in the direction of the autopsy table.

"Owen Harper, don't you dare walk away! I do the police liaison paper work!"

"Which there's hardly any of," he yelled in reply.

"So?! May I remind you that I am the one who has a life outside torchwood, a _fiancé!_" Gwen retorted. "I deserve to go home early sometimes."

"If you haven't noticed Gwen, we're a bit short staffed!"

"Don't patronise me Owen! I bloody –"

She was cut off as the computer at Tosh's work station blared into life. Tosh rushed over and the team gathered around her. "Okay, there was a rift spike just now, and…" the computer pinged as alerts came flooding in "… reports of a UFO heading Northeast."

"Oh goody. It looks like no one goes home tonight," muttered Owen.

…

There was a heaviness pressing on Jenny's lungs, and after a brief moment of panic at the feeling of suffocation, her respiratory bypass kicked in and began to feed her oxygen. She scrabbled at the bar holding her in her seat until it released off her chest, and she was able to take in great lungful's of dirty air that reeked of spilled chemicals and burning metal. She felt dizzy and disoriented. Had that been one minute or ten?

She could hear the sound of people shouting from somewhere above her. Sirens were blaring, and there was a chatter of a crowd. _I should call for help._ Jenny opened her mouth, but every breath seemed to constrict her throat. She felt the overwhelming need to empty the contents of her stomach, before her vision went black.

…

The team of four loaded the jeep with masses of equipment. Tosh was reeling off the incoming information from the police news feed. "A large section of what looked like flaming metal, they think part of an airborne craft, crash site on the edge of the Brecon beacons near Llandovery. We could be looking at life forms, could just be space junk. I want to do a scan when we get there before we follow field procedure. Crews have put out the fire, and police are handling the crowds. Gwen if you could talk to Andy."

"Right then, I want all of us armed. And Tosh, could you do a radiation scan? Because the last thing we need is bloody nuclear annihilation on the Brecon beacons," sighed Gwen.

"What is it about the bloody Brecon beacons," moaned Owen. "It's as if the rift is intentionally dropping shit there just so I have to haul ass to the coldest wettest part of Wales." The SUV roared around a hill, and the full extent of the damage was revealed. There was a deep gouge in the earth, where the craft had half buried itself as it skidded to a stop, and a ring of police cars surrounding the area.

"This is massive. We're going to have to get inventive with our excuses to hush this one up," remarked Ianto.

Owen groaned again as he swung the SUV to a stop. "Gwen, sort the police, Tosh preliminary danger scans, I'll scope the site, and Ianto get ready to assemble the kit. Everybody coms on full time. Let's move." They burst out of the doors and spread out, Ianto the SUV's boot, Gwen to the senior police officer and Owen and tosh beyond the police tape.

"Radiation negative, temperature cooling quickly, slight imbalance of chemicals. Alien craft, definitely future technology," Tosh informed them over the Coms.

"So it's safe?" asked Owen.

"Life signs positive!" Tosh added suddenly. "It's singular, relatively large, about humanoid in size and shape. Fall back Owen, I need to carry out more scans before we can go in."

"Ianto, we're going to need the white investigation tent to cover this one. There are too many people to do this in the open."

"Yes Sir," Ianto replied, dragging a large back from the boot, and carrying it past the police tape. He and Owen worked to put it up as tosh continued to scan.

"It's a humanoid. Female. This isn't the whole craft, just the cockpit, No weapons. She has a gun, but her body has no physical dangers that I can see, however she may have defensive neurotoxins. She is unconscious. It would be safest for us to act now, cut her out, and we can get the wreckage brought to the hub tomorrow. This unknown presents a more urgent case."

Gwen came over to join them. "Owen and Ianto, if you cut her free, Tosh stand by with your gun, keep scanning, I'll get the back of the SUV ready to transport a prisoner."

"Let's do it," agreed Owen, as he and Ianto went back to the SUV to collect the tools.

…

Jenny could hear grinding and screeching above her. She tried to open her eyes but they were too heavy. It was dark, and cold was seeping through her clothes like a liquid. She felt numb, limp and listless, her head throbbing with pain, her nose running with blood. She clung to the pain, because it anchored her to consciousness. She fought against the nauseating light headed feeling that threatened to pull her into unconsciousness.

The roof of the cockpit disappeared with a groan of metal, and a shower of sparks fell down on top of her. Her eyes fluttered at the hot pricks of pain and torchlight flooded in on her.

….

"Alright Ianto, on three. One, two," The two men groaned as they heaved the metal backwards. It ground on itself, producing a shivers down your spine sound and some sparks.

Tosh peered down the gap, shining her torch. There was a whimper from the craft, and they all looked down at the source of the sound. "Owen she's hurt! Look at her, she's so young. Ianto we need a streatcher."

"Tosh stay back and give us a medic scan. We still don't know whether she's human or not, and I don't want more injuries to deal with tonight," barked Owen.

"Head trauma, disorientation, breathings fine, but the heart beat is incredibly rapid and irregular, scrapes and cuts nothing broken. Oh no. No multiple heartbeats."

"Well it doesn't beat once Tosh," scoffed Owen.

"No, I mean the girl has two hearts. Beat for each heart is regular to human standards, but I don't know whether that's regular for her species. I think she can hear us, and her eyelids are fluttering," Tosh elaborated.

"Right. Gwen help me lift her. Ianto, where is that streatcher?"

"Here Owen. Where do you need it," Ianto answered.

"Between me and Gwen. Alright Gwen have you got her?"

"I have Owen," she confirmed.

"Okay, onto the streatcher, in one, two, three." They lifted the alien out of the wreckage and onto the streatcher. "Ianto help me carry the streatcher. Gwen tell the police to guard the area until we can return tomorrow, then you're driving. Tosh monitor the casualties' condition. If she even farts I want to know about it.

Five minutes later they were roaring down the motorway back to Cardiff. Owen was leant over the girl's prone form. "Gwen drive steady, no swerving I need to take blood." He stuck her arm and filled his syringe. "Tosh I need you to analyse the chemical balance and tell me what knockout drugs are safe to give her."

"Hormonal and chemical levels are similar to a humans, high levels of adrenaline. I don't think we should give her anything that will affect the rate of her hearts. Melinol might work. Oh wait no! Melinol contains traces of aspirin which would unbalance her system. Give her tyhedrol. Dosage based on her size," Tosh advised him.

"The hub is about an hour from here Owen, Is that stuff going to last till we get there," asked Gwen.

"I'd say she'll be out for an hour and a half max, so put your foot down. Ianto have you thought of any good excuses?" demanded Owen.

"I say we fiddle with some records and pass it off as a private helicopter crash," he shrugged. "I'll do some hacking when we get back. Give it a fake licence number."

"Owen what do we do with the girl when we get back?" asked Tosh.

"I'll give her a medical. Then we put her in the cells overnight and interrogate her tomorrow. However with an unknown like her we might have to do some more complicated testing before she can be released. Psychiatric, physical, that kind of thing," Owen decided as her shone a bright light in each of the girls eyes in turn. "She's out cold."

"Have you seen anything like her before?" asked Ianto.

"Nothing on the data base," shrugged Tosh.

"Where's Jack when you need him?" muttered Owen.

"We don't need him," said Tosh. "This incident was massive, and we've handled it perfectly. I'd say well done team and the first round of drinks are on me," Tosh smiled at them fondly.

"We won't have time for a while!" snarked Owen.

…..

Once they got back to the hub, Owen lowered the girl's sleeping body onto the autopsy table. Restraining her hand hooking her up to the machines. The scans revealed her body to be identical to that of a human woman, other that the two hearts and what looked like a tiny second windpipe that went past her lungs and trailed off into a major artery. He moved her down to one of the comfier cells before carrying out a medical analysis with the findings. Gwen wrote up the field report and Ianto and Tosh altered the records so that the fake helicopter crash was a seamless event.

None of them left the hub that night. Owen fell asleep, slumped across the autopsy table he had been in the middle of disinfecting. Gwen fell asleep in her office chair, her cheek squashed by the hand it was resting on, and Tosh and Ianto slept on the hub sofa, her head resting on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Cardiff

The sleepy silence the next morning was broken Owen yelling down the coms "Booooooaaaaardrooooooooom!" With much huffing, puffing and cursing, they made their way into the boardroom and sat around the table, leaving a conspicuous empty space where Jack would usually sit. "Right. No rest for the wicked. We need two people here, to interrogate the alien in the cell, and two of us to go to the crash site to pick up the wreckage."

"You and Ianto go to the crash site, and Tosh and I will interrogate her," announced Gwen standing up.

"Uh, no you won't cooper! You and teaboy are going to the crash site and Tosh and _I _are going to interrogate the alien."

"I am the heart of Torchwood! Jack hired me because of my compassion!" Gwen yelled back.

"No! You are the police liaison, so bugger off and liaise with the police. You only want to be the first to speak to her because you think that will make her like you the most, and you constantly need that so you can feel special!" Owen yelled back.

"You only want to interrogate her because she's blonde and leggy!"

"Alright enough! We're all functioning on low sleep. I'll make some coffee, and then we can go about this without taking bloody great chunks out of each other," Ianto shouted over the top of them.

"I think Owen is right Gwen, you're our police liaison, and it should be you out in the field," Tosh told them solemnly. Owen grinned smugly.

"That's not fair!"

"No Gwen, it isn't is it? If you have to go when you don't want to, then so should Owen. I'll make you both a flask of coffee to take with you," Ianto smirked at Owen.

"No!"

"All in favour?" Ianto asked nonchalantly. He raised his hand, as did Tosh. Gwen looked at Owen, and then raised her hand with a smirk to match Ianto's.

"Thanks a fucking bunch teaboy! You know how much I hate those bloody breacon beacons!"

"Now Owen, you have woken me up by yelling in my ear, and then you tried to send me to the freezing cold hills of the beacons. You are on your last warning. If you call me tea boy again, you can take a flask of tea instead. Cold tea. And I'll put you on the decaf until Jack gets back. Whenever that may be," threatened Ianto.

"So what you're saying is that you're going to be in a tetchy mood until you're getting laid again?" prodded Owen.

"That is it! You're on decaf!"

"Owen let's just go. I need to 'liaise' and you need to scowl at the beautiful welsh countryside," huffed Gwen, hauling him out of the boardroom.

"Well played Ianto," whispered Tosh

"Thank you Miss Sato," he replied.

…..

Jenny awoke in a cell. She was lying on a bunk padded with sponge, and there was a glass wall leaving the dingy walled cell visible to the corridor. This was bad. She curled up where she sat, pulling her knees up to her chest. She assessed herself. Well rested, her head felt heavy, but after a crash this was the best she could hope for. She was wearing a crinkly blue suit, _must be the prison garb here. _Her gun was nowhere to be found. She could hear the buzzing static of CCTV cameras and she felt horribly vulnerable and exposed.

She could hear approaching footsteps, and peered above her knees to see two people standing there, one tall, male and suited, his face expressionless, the other a short dark haired woman in a brown leather jacket, flowy blouse, boots and jeans, with a passive smile on her face. The woman put her hand against the glass. "My name is Toshiko, this is Ianto, and we don't want to hurt you. Can you tell me if you understand me?"

Jenny looked at the pair of them. "My name is Jenny, and I'm not stupid. What have I done that warrants imprisonment?"

"As a non-human you constitute a risk until you are tested further. We would like to question you, and if you come to interrogation room of your own volition, then you don't have to wear these," Ianto told her, jangling a set of handcuffs.

Jenny got up from the bench and waited patiently by the door. "So where am I?" she asked them.

"Jenny if you answer our questions truthfully, then I give my word that I will answer yours," Toshiko told her solemnly.

"Let's get this show on the road then," Jenny sighed. They lead her up a flight of stairs into a small room, with a table, three chairs, a window that looked like a mirror and a huge machine. "What the hell is that?"

"A lie detector, we need honest answers to all of these questions so we can assess any threat you pose. If you pose none we will try to integrate you into a non-human community. If you decline to answer and questions, we have the right to hold you here indefinitely, and more invasive methods of testing will be utilised," Ianto warned her. "Torchwood policy." They hooked her up to the lie detector and Tosh began to ask her questions.

"So your name is Jenny?" clarified Tosh.

"Yes." Truth.

"Do you have a second name?"

"Not that I know of." Truth.

"What species do you belong to?"

"Time lord." Truth.

"What planet were you born on?"

"I wasn't born. I'm a generated anomaly, or what some people like to call a child of the machine. I am my father's DNA, in the form of genetic diploids split into haploids, fused back together and grown to make a person. I'm genetically identical. But I was progenated on the planet Mesaline on the last day of the war." Truth.

"Who is your father?"

"I don't know him. I only met him on the first day of my life. I don't know his real name either, but he called himself the Doctor." Truth.

Tosh and Ianto looked at each other before Tosh continued. "What languages can you speak?"

"I can understand Hath-speech, speak English, speak modern Kaltazarin, and I can speak read and write galactic standard." Truth.

"What century were you born in?"

"The end of the 50th century." Truth.

"And how old are you?"

"Do you want physically, mentally or time wise?"

"All of them."

"Physically about twenty two, to human standards. Mentally about the same age. I'm intelligent yet inexperienced at life. Time wise I would say four months. But it's impossible to get an exact read, as the new byzantine calendar doesn't exchange properly with this method of measuring time." Truth.

"How did you fall through the rift?"

"I was being pursued by a gang of space pirates. They shot by ship and it flew of course. Then I crashed." Truth.

"Why were you traveling? Is it your occupation?"

"I'm an explorer. Or a traveller if you like. No wait, adventurer sounds better. But I was a soldier, before I left messaline." Truth.

"Why did you quit the military?"

"Because killing isn't good for you." Truth.

"Have you killed people?"

"I might have done, but it was under military conditions. Group of us shooting, some of the opposition went down. Could well have been my bullets, but I don't know whether or not it was me. I've never killed anyone in cold blood, and I would avoid killing again unless I have to." Truth.

"What do you consider an appropriate situation to kill then? If you had to."

"If my life or the life of others were threatened. I was bred to fight, and I would hit my target." Truth.

"You aren't exactly painting a picture of safety," interrupted Ianto.

"You told me to be honest, and I'm honestly not a mad axe murderer," Jenny grinned. Truth.

"I like her," Ianto laughed. "Just for the hell of it let's do an IQ."

…

"Smug git. Back in the warm, interviewing a dolly bird, sending me to do the logistics. I'm pretty sure logistics come under teaboy's job description," griped Owen.

"Stop whining you big girl. The sooner we get the ship on the trailer, the sooner we can get back to the warm and you can interview that 'dolly bird'," Gwen scolded.

Owen mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'bloody decaf' before grabbing the other rope and helping Gwen heave the lump of twisted metal from the ground. "Well we might be able to salvage some of the cockpit technology, but as a whole, this system looks shot," Owen remarked.

"It must have taken a beating, going through the rift," agreed Gwen. They loaded the trailer, dismantled the tent and gave the police the all clear, before jumping in the SUV. Owen promptly put his foot down, and they peeled away as fast as possible, with an impressive screech of wheels. "Owen should we call the others and see how the interrogation is going?"

"Yes, and I hope she's eaten Ianto," scowled Owen.

Gwen slapped him before turning on her com. "Tosh, Ianto, can you hear me?"

"Yes Gwen, have you got the wreckage?" replied Tosh.

"All loaded up. How is it going back at your end?"

"She says she's the Doctor's daughter," Ianto told them.

"Ianto do you think her Father is the same Doctor as Jack's Doctor?" Tosh asked him.

"I think so Tosh. I want to recruit her," Ianto announced suddenly.

"You want to what!" yelled Owen. There was swearing from both of them as Owen nearly crashed the SUV.

"I gave her an IQ test, and after a few minutes she just handed it back to us. Every single question was correct. She's off the scale. She shows none of the signs of being a maniac, she's twenty two, alien expertise and she has field experience. We couldn't have picked a better candidate ourselves!" Ianto exclaimed.

"We should all meet her and then vote on it before we decide anything," suggested Gwen.

"Agreed," answered Tosh. "See you back at the hub."

…..

Ianto handed Jenny a mug of coffee, before sitting down next to Tosh. "You had questions you wanted to ask?"

"Yes. Number one, could you tell me what the date, or even what century?"

"March twenty eighth, two thousand and seven, twenty first century," Tosh said gently.

"Where am I?"

"Torchwood's underground base, or as we call it, the hub. Cardiff, wales, earth, the solar system, the milky way," Ianto elaborated.

"I'm a long way from home then. What happened to my ship?"

"Only the cockpit was left, and that was twisted and burnt out. We had to laser the top off to get you out. We don't have the technology to make it fly again. I'm sorry," Tosh tried to smile at her reassuringly.

"So I'm stuck here? Oh Joy," Jenny sighed. "If I'm not dangerous can I please have my clothes back? These are the most horrible clothes I have ever worn," Jenny laughed gesturing to her scrubs.

"Of course." Ianto smiled and went to get her clothing back.

"Thanks for the coffee Ianto, it's the best," she smiled at him. He nodded and returned a tiny smile before leaving the room.

"Now we're going to have to settle you into life here, and I don't know whether you want to stay in Cardiff, but if you do I'm willing to look out for you," Tosh reassure her.

Jenny had curled up in her self-protective pose, hugging her knees to her chest and peering at Tosh over the top of them. She looked much younger that twenty two, like a lost little girl. "Do you mean it?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. And we were thinking… you might want to work here… with us?"

"There's more of you? What do you do?"

"Well at the moment there are four of us, and we scavenge and archive alien technology that falls through the rift like you did. We make sure that the aliens that end up here, are safe to make their own way in the world. Gwen is our police liaison and temporary field work planner. I'm the technological expert, it's kind of self-explanatory. Ianto is our archivist, and kind of our mum really. He drops us off places, packs our kit, makes us drinks… Owen is our medic. He stabilised you last night, gave you a full med scan. And there was Jack who was the Father figure of Torchwood really, but he left us, and we don't know if he's coming back. He was in charge of field operations. With your soldier knowledge, you could take over the fieldwork. You'd work on a months' probation of course, to see if you were up to it," Tosh explained.

"I think I'd like that. Thank you Toshiko."

"Call me Tosh, Jenny. Everyone does."

…..

I might seem to be hating on Owen, but I don't. Seriously, I think his bitching and moaning is absolutely hilarious. I think Ianto is a cutie, and Toshiko is a sweetheart. I don't really like Gwen. She's a bit full of herself and should stay away from Jack. He's Ianto's. Just a warning, in case I start Gwen bashing. x x x


	3. Chapter 3 Negotiations over pizza

Thank you JenniFromTheBak for giving me my first review! You're an angel.

….

Tosh and Ianto were waiting in the main hub, when Gwen and Owen returned through the cogwheel door. "The wreckage is still on the back of the SUV trailer. Tosh, you'll need to analyse what's salvageable, Ianto can archive the pieces later. Can we go down and meet the prisoner?" asked Gwen.

"Her name is Jenny, and yes. Go see what you think of her she said she'd be willing to work for us. I put her in temporary holding cell four," Tosh told them. She grabbed her laptop and headed for the vehicle hangar.

Ianto led Gwen and Owen down to the cell Jenny was in. She was back in her clingy t-shirt, wet look leggings and chunky belt and boots. She sat up at their approach, stretching like a cat and leaning forward to touch her toes. "Hey Ianto. You must be Owen?" she smiled. Owen nodded, eyes on her chest. "Well thank you for saving my life last night, I spose I owe you one."

"You can owe me as many as you like," he flirted.

"And I'm Gwen," Gwen interrupted him, grinning encouragingly.

"So I've heard. I'm Jenny nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand, but I'm in a cell," she gestured.

"I've come to get you out," Ianto told her. "We're going to have a team meeting in the boardroom, about the possibility of you joining." He unlocked the door and she followed them out and up the stairs. "I'm ordering takeaway. Do you eat pizza?"

"Do I eat what?"

The three of them looked at each other, and then back at Jenny. "We need to educate her on the finer things of life before she works here," joked Owen. Jenny looked slightly put out. "I'm joking darling," he laughed at her little pout.

"For god's sake Owen! Don't call her darling, it's demeaning," huffed Gwen.

"You're just jealous I'm not calling you darling anymore," Owen fired back, starting another round of bickering.

"Don't worry Jenny they do this all the time, they're not worried who they embarrass themselves in front of." Jenny smiled at Ianto's long suffering expression. _Torchwood's mum indeed._

"My Dad and his friend Donna were worse. What is this Pizza stuff anyway?"

"Delicious, you'll love it. Let's go find Tosh."

…..

Ianto put the pizza boxes on the boardroom table, and everyone flung themselves into their seats and grabbed for the boxes wildly, opening them in their rabid quest to find their own pizza. Jenny stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching until they had settled down. She nervously edged forward and then sat in an empty seat. All of the teams eyes swivelled to the girl sitting in Jack's vacated seat.

"Something wrong?" Jenny asked them nervously.

The team all looked at each other with mixed facial expressions, and then back at her. "No sweetheart." "Forget it darling." "You're alright Jenny." "No problem." They all said simultaneously. "Eat," Gwen added, handing her a slice of Hawaiian.

Jenny took a bite. "Mmm Owen. You weren't kidding when you said the finer things in life, were you?"

"You don't want that shite. Here, eat this meat feast." Owen slapped the Hawaiian slice out of her hand and crammed it full of sticky meat feast pizza. Jenny took a bite. "Mine's better isn't it?" demanded Owen. Jenny nodded, cheeks bulging like a hamster. "Suck that Gwen!"

"Someone kill me," groaned Ianto under his breath as Gwen flicked a piece of pineapple at Owen's face. He was the one that was going to have to clean up. Jenny smiled at him. He returned it with a little quirk of his lips. "When you two are ready to act your age, maybe we can discuss the matter of Jenny joining the team."

Gwen and Owen froze, Owen with a sauce covered meatball on his palm, finger poised to flick. "Yeah, yeah. Get off your high horse teaboy. Jenny, do you think you have what it takes, to be a member of the torchwood institute?"

"Well what _does_ it take?" Jenny raised her eyebrow in challenge.

"Intelligence," stated Tosh.

"Seen my IQ?" laughed Jenny.

"Handles a gun like a pro," added Owen.

"Then I'm your girl."

"People skills," Gwen said, glaring at Owen.

"I would like to think that I do alright," Jenny smiled shyly.

"Morals," input Ianto.

"I'm honestly not an axe murderer," Jenny joked. Ianto snorted softly.

"Balls," suggested Gwen.

"Well yes if we're talking metaphorically…" Jenny trailed off.

"Sex appeal," smirked Owen.

"I've got buckets of it," Jenny replied sassily, yet ruined the effect by sarcastically flipping her hair, and rolling her eyes in a way that made Ianto feel strangely proud.

"Well I say yes. Jenny, you seem like a lovely girl and you also seem like a laugh. I think she's a person I would not mind working alongside, and we should grant her at least the months work on probation."

"I want her on the team. I'm going mad refereeing you two, and little miss sit on the fence is no help. No offence Tosh."

"None taken Ianto. And I also believe that Jenny would be a great asset to the team. Running this place short staffed is killing us," Tosh agreed. "Gwen?"

"I don't know. I mean I don't have anything against you Jenny, but guys, what would Jack think when he come back and, in his eyes, we've replaced him?" fretted Gwen.

"Gwen we don't even know if Jack's going to come back. It's Benn almost four months now, and the relationships between us, and our work are being affected by our shortage of staff. Why should we pussy foot around Jack when he comes back anyway? I think we tell him, 'suck it up, you left us, now deal with the new chick'," Owen declared violently.

"How eloquent Owen. Are we all going to chant that?" scoffed Tosh.

"No Toshiko, I thought we could sing it as a round," he snarked. "Alright it has to be unanimous. Who votes that we should let Jenny work as the fieldwork operative for the probation month, no strings attached, and a revote at the end of the month?" Owen raised his hand. As did Tosh, followed by Ianto. They all looked at Gwen. Gwen looked to Jenny who was gazing back with doleful little kitten eyes.

"Oh how could I say no? But one month, no promises," Gwen conceded, smiling at Jenny.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Does that mean I live her now? But I have nowhere to live, and nothing to wear!" Jenny babbled.

Tosh shook her head and chuckled at Jenny's exuberance. "You can come back with me for a bit, stay at my apartment, if you'd like to. I've got a guest bedroom."

"That would be great. All I have is what I'm standing up in. And I don't sleep much. I only need about four to six hours a night, unless I'm healing," explained Jenny.

"Shopping!" squealed Gwen and Tosh.

"Good luck with that," Owen mumbled sarcastically through a mouthful.

"Why don't you show us what you can do in weapons training?" suggested Ianto. "Then I'll set up your clearance codes and finger print and retina scans, you can go get settled at Tosh's, and you three girls can go shopping. Owen can go home and get some sleep, because he's being a tetchy bastard, and I'll take a nap here and set the program to alert me of a rift surge."

They walked down, past the entrance to the archives, until they reached the shooting range in the weapons training room. Jenny let out a squeal at the sight of all the guns. "Oh my goodness, there are so many! Question is what should I try first?"

"Basic hand gun," Owen handed one to her.

"Ooooh, and it's been cleaned. I can't bear a dirty gun. This is going to be a piece of cake." Jenny stood with her side facing the target dummies, gun held in one hand. No sooner had the rest of the team put on their protective head phones, ten shots rang out in quick succession. Jenny lowered the gun and peered at the targets. "Not bad, got them all in the head. You know this isn't very difficult, can you make them move or something, so it's a bit more realistic?"

They were all staring at her. Gwen handed her a larger, more powerful gun. She spun it in her hand like a baton, turned off the safety with a snap and consecutively blasted each practice dummy off its feet, a second between each shot. The kick of the gun not moving her little feet from the shooter's box a millimetre. "Shit!" gaped Owen.

"Can I try some of the alien lazers?" Jenny enthused. Ianto got one down for her, shock on his face.

"Is this your forte then?" Ianto chuckled as Jenny lined up the laser.

"You could say I'm multi-talented," she returned throwing a shy smile back over her shoulder. "If it's a combat skill, then I'm there. Boxing, wrestling, swordplay, mixed martial arts…"

"Wrestling!" scoffed Owen. "You're too small. Unless you can fend them off with a shove in the chest, a knee in the balls or a bitch slap, if someone goes one on one with you, then you're finished darling."

The sound of laser fire tore across the room. Jenny lifter her visor and inspected her handiwork. _Mmm… the laser might be my favourite. _ She turned and looked Owen up and down. "You're a very little man Owen. If I could take down anyone, it would be you…" she left the bait hanging. A challenge.

"Bring it on then darling," he cracked his knuckles, wiry muscled coiled to spring. "I'll go easy on you."

"Oh no please don't. It will make victory much less satisfying," Jenny smirked back at him. Owen scowled as she pirated his trademark facial expression.

"Owen back down. It's inappropriate to fight a girl," said Ianto uncomfortably.

"Don't worry Ianto, this is going to be a healthy experience for him," growled Jenny beginning to circle Owen. Ianto looked like he was going to interrupt again.

"No don't break it up! Please Ianto…" begged Gwen.

"Come on Ianto, we all want to see this," rationalised Tosh. Ianto nodded and stood back with his arms crossed speculatively.

"Okay are we doing down for ten seconds or beg for mercy?" asked Jenny.

"Mercy," answered Owen. "One, two, three." They both dived tumbling over each other, Owen landing on top of Jenny, who stuck an elbow up in defence. Owen groaned as he landed on the sharp bone. But he had her pinned, kneeling on her stomach, hands holding her shoulders down. "Aha!" he yelled triumphantly.

Jenny swung her legs up behind his head, hooking her feet around his neck and yanking him backwards. He let out a yelp of surprise. The others started cheering. "Kick his skinny butt Jenny!" encouraged Gwen. Using the momentum Jenny flipped herself on top of Owen, and with a fingers tightly entwined in the hair on the back of his head, she mashed his face to the floor. "Go Jenny!" giggled Tosh.

"Not you too Tosh!" Owen groaned, his voice muffled by his smushed face, arms flailing, trying to get a grip on Jenny.

"Do you want mercy?" Jenny asked in a sweet little girl voice.

"Nuh!"

She began to bend his arm painfully behind his back. "Do you want mercy now?"

"You can break my blood arm for all I care! I won't say it," Own yelled, embarrassment making him furious.

"Hmmmm?" pondered Jenny.

"His face," laughed Tosh. "Owen owns more beauty products than I do." Jenny smiled and stretched out a finger, her nail claw like as she rested it against Owen's cheek.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Say it!"

"Never!"

Jenny began to draw the nail across his cheek. "Oh my God is that blood? Tosh, does that look like blood to you?" Jenny asked her.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Jenny jumped off Owen's back, and he shot to his feet and ram to a mirrored section of the wall. "Wait a minute! There's no blood." Owen whirled around to see the others shaking with laughter.

"You big baby," Gwen shrieked with mirth. "Oh Jenny. You'll fit in just fine."

Ianto stopped laughing and let out a sigh. "Alright, clear off. I want to get some sleep. Oh and girls, take princess Owena with you.

"Bloody teaboy!"

…..

Please review! Feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
